Gold and Silver
by Arteyu Kitsune
Summary: Nothing really much to say


**This fan fic is focused around a RikuXCloud story, but other characters will be the main characters at times. I do hope you enjoy the way I do it. I'm not going to stop at negative comments though. By the way, I own none of these characters except Arteyu, so don't say I'm using them illegally as my own. They are copy-righted to Square Enix**

Chapter 1 Cloud's Reprieve and Denzel's sacrifice.

Cloud's perspective:

I open my eyes to see my hands cut up for the 10th time in the same month. "Great….. now I'm having to sleep with gloves to keep myself from cutting myself in my sleep…… And all because of him……. I need to get out of this….." I pull my phone out of my pocket. [1 new message] "Huh? Who's this from?" I flip it open and the name says 'Riku' "Uh…… Why would Riku text me?……. This is getting awkwardly different."

[Cloud. I'm sorry about my brother's hellish tirade a while back. I wish he hadn't done that. You're a really nice guy. Anyways, I have recently broken up with someone and I'm really wanting to hang out with a friend other than Arteyu. He's a great guy, but he can be a little to…. Happy. Anyways, if you want to hang out, text me and I'll come over so we can go eat or shop or something.]

I look at the screen briefly and close it. "There's no reason for me to associate with him so quickly…… I did just recently break up with his brother….. But he is the nicer of the two…." I open my phone up again and scroll down to his name. "Well, here goes….." I press the talk button and close my eyes."Hello?" Riku's warm voice comes through the phone. He sounds slightly hopeful.

"Hey…. I'm kind of busy today…. Let's go get something to eat on Friday. Maybe we can go shopping." I am leaning against the wall.

"Alright. I guess I'll get my paycheck on Thursday and I can pay for everything since it was my idea." Riku says with a slight sigh. He never did like his job. All he ever did was deliver packages throughout the town. "Well, I have to go. Have lots of things to do right now and I will catch you on Friday.""Alright. See you then." The beep of him closing his phone off makes me turn mine off. "Friday's going to be very long…. But I guess it's not too bad……."

I walk over to the kitchen and start to pull out a few things to cook. '_Damn…..and here I thought everything was going to be different.'_ I put the ingredients together and start to cook, lost in deep thought.

Arteyu's perspective:

I feel my phone vibrating while riding on the bus to get to the apartment me and my younger brother Denzel share since the time our parents had been killed by some odd group that wore weird grey jumpsuits. They tried killing Denzel and I managed to stop them, obtaining a scar across my back. _'Hmmm….. Today's rather gloomy… But at least I still have my friends and brother….. It's tough supporting us both, but I guess I have no choice since I don't want him getting taken to the orphanage.'_ I see my stop come into view and press the button for the vehicle to stop and walk towards the front of the bus. _'I even got my paycheck today so I can take him to the grocery store to get food…. Man, I wish I had someone who could help me….. It's a matter of time before someone tries to call the prison due to Denzel's little squabbles outside the apartment….. I don't think I can stand losing any more family.'_I get off the bus and see Denzel at the door of our apartment with a paper in his hands. _'Oh right…. Report card today…. I wonder how he did this time. He never seems do bad, but not overly good either.'_ "Hey, Den. How did you do this time?" I walk up and give him a hug. He frowns when he hugs back, "I don't think you'll like this…. I made a few bad marks due to passing out in classes….." I flinch at the sound of him passing out, "Why didn't your teachers inform me of this like I said?""They say it's because you're legally not my guardian and don't have any authority in that matter like you do with my report cards…." He looks away. This is when I notice black circles under his eyes. "How often have you slept lately?" I open the door and walk him inside.

"Promise you won't get mad?" He sounds wary."I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die." I do the motions.

He brings out a couple hundred dollars from his pocket. "I've been working lately to try and help you out, Arteyu….. I know how much you sacrifice for me and I don't want you to give up everything. I'm 15 for God's sake and I feel that I should take some responsibility to help you out."

I feel my eyes welling up, "You don't have to Denzel. I appreciate it, but you're still in school. If you're going to work, work around a decent time and try to keep your marks up.""A-alright….. I just don't want you to be always supporting me and then not having a life of your own." He hugs me tightly and I close my eyes. _'He's too young to take on any of the jobs around here…… There must be something up…… '_

I open my eyes and walk inside to get a few things to take with us to get groceries. "It's going to rain later before we can get back to the apartment. Let's bring an umbrella or a rain jacket."

**Next time, Kairi and Zexion will be the main two of Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter and also hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters I put in for this story. And I'm sorry this was short. It's my first time with a fan-fic and I couldn't think of anything to make it longer.**


End file.
